


Father Bonding (Day 6)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [6]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BEST DAD, Candlenights, Mistake, OOC, Other, Rushed, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day Six of Candlenights oneshots: Decorating the tree-Merle needs to decorate the bush and bijd with his kids. Why not both?-Can be read by itself but part of a series





	Father Bonding (Day 6)

6\. Decorating the tree

 

The large Candlenights bush was against the window that covered the back wall of the main hall. Magnus insisted on getting up and decorating it but that was shot down. Lucretia sat in their living room of their apartment and made sure he didn’t leave his room. He just wanted to make Candlenights perfect for his friends who were now his family.

“Merle can you please decorate the bush?” Magnus groaned into his stone of farspeech there was a grunt of disapproval. “Please? You could even have people help. I just need it done.”

“You owe me big guy. Just take it easy.” Merle sighed hanging up. He wanted Magnus to get some rest, he was worried about his buddy. Merle turned into Avis office and asked for a pod down to his old house which Avi gave.

-

“Now kids I’m most likely going to be in legal trouble so if your mother asks where you were you should say ‘Mookie ran off’ got it?” Merle said watching the young boy jump out of the pod and brush the sand off of his arms to turn around and face him with a toothless smile.

“Why can’t you just patch things up with mom?” Mavis sighed closing her book.

“Come on kiddo, you know that won’t work. Today is for fun.” Merle chuckled ruffling her red hair and getting out of the pod. Mookie was already running up to ask Avi about the pods, he yelled ‘are they magic?!’ and Avi just looked at Merle in a silent plea for help.

“Mookie come on! We gotta leave Avi alone.” Merle yelled catching the boy's attention. He nodded and ran back over to him, extremely excited.

“Ma never lets us see anything this fancy. You live here?” Mookie said running his hands along the polished metal wall. Merle nodded getting a gasp of surprise from the young boy.

“What exactly are we doing here?” Mavis asked pulling out her book again.

“We have the coolest bush for Candlenights and it’s a family thing to decorate it. I miss you kiddos.” Merle said taking another turn down the hallway to the main room where the large bush was. Magnus had left the decorations in their boxes along the wall from when he got them out almost a week ago.

“Grab a box and let’s get started.” Merle said looking at the tall tree. Underneath it sat Angus reading a book and humming to himself as he flipped the page. “Ango! What’s up?” Merle cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, giving the young boy a start and dropping his book. He grabbed it blushing from embarrassment.

“O-oh. Hello Sir! I see you have Mavis and Mookie for the weekend?” Angus said standing up and walking over to him only to be tackled to the ground by Mookie. Such a small boy had so much energy built up in him that he could tackle someone his size.

“Not legally but it’s alright. Wanna help us put up the decorations?” Merle asked opening one of the boxes and looking inside. Where did Magnus get all this tinsel? It seemed almost impossible to get it all at once. Unless he had been collecting beforehand. It was better not to question Magnus and his Candlenights joy. There was a muffled ‘yeah’ as Mookie sat atop the young wizard.

“Good! Family bonding.” Merle said grabbing a roll of tinsel and throwing it as if it was toilet paper. That’s how Magnus showed him to unless he had magic. But despite Angus and his magic training, there would only be so much he could do.

“Pa! Give me one!” Mookie yelled shooting up off the young boy and running over to Merle. He handed him a roll of silver which made him gasp with joy.

“Are you sure about this?” As Mavis asked that Mookie had already thrown the long string over the bush earning a high five from Merle. She looked at the two with a sigh.

“Sir knows what he’s doing. I think so at least.” Angus said pulling out another roll and handing it to Merle who threw it. Mavis bit the inside of her cheek. Hopefully Mookie wouldn’t tell Hekuba about what they did today. Defacing a bush (even if they had permission) didn’t seem like family bonding. Then again, Merle was one to break tradition.

“Mavis and Ango should get in on this! Throw one! This is family time.” Merle yelled throwing another one from the box at Mookie with a slight wheeze. Mavis looked in the box, set down her book next to where Angus placed his and grabbed a roll of gold.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” She smiled gently punching Angus’ shoulder with a laugh. It was fun actually. They didn’t bother to hang up the ornaments, they’d put them on smaller bushes some other time. But at the moment, they were all having fun.

“This is tping with a purpose other than to get caught!” Merle laughed placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Angus threw the last one and went over to pick his hat back up with a smile.

“Thanks for having us today dad. I’ll take care of any Hekuba trouble. I had fun.” Mavis said walking over to Merle with a smile of her own. He nodded with a smile of his own. At some point his bun had come out with got in his eye, making his vision even worse if possible. They all had fun and got the bush decorated fully, other than the shining spheres that he decided wasn’t their problem. He stood up straight and brushed his hair out of his face looking at the kids around him. Mookie appeared to actually be worn out for once, that’s a first.

“Anytime kiddo. Glad you still want to hang out with your dad. Not that he’s the saviour of the universe or anything.” Merle said taking a breath between his words placing his hands on his hips. God's, he was the best dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these kids you guys


End file.
